The Monty Pig Show
The Monty Pig Show is a show centered around Monty Pig and Tyson Pig and their adventures centered toward older kids. However, it still features audience participation. Tyson Pig says the show is just a big brick joke to get on TV Tropes because in the actual Peppa Pig show, Monty is always talking about how he wants to make his own TV show one day. However, Monty denies this. The show is usually rated TV-PG. Censorship Main Article: The Monty Pig Show/Censorship Some episodes are banned from being aired. Montysoft Productions categorizes these into "Season 0". Episodes Season 0 (Banned Episodes) Main Article: The Monty Pig Show/Censorship Season 0 is the official category for banned episodes of The Monty Pig Show. Most networks have banned these episodes. However, Adult Swim and The Playboy Channel are infamous to TMPS fans for showing these episodes. Season 1 # The Pilot Episode - This episode was apparently supposed to be named "The Runaway" but Monty changed it on his computer. This is when his move to the Audio Shoppers Unite building is shown. # The Gamer's Guide - Monty finds a new favorite TV show - but then he runs out of episodes. # Th-PSYCH! Screw Episode Titles - Monty realizes he's on his own TV show. # Pouromancers - Monty and Tyson bring two Pous to life, but they start breeding like crazy. And it's not like they care, either. # Monty's Family - The Pigs and Rabbits have a cross-reunion and Monty attends. # Tyson's Birthday (pt. 1) - It's Tyson's birthday. # Monty's Birthday (pt. 2) - It's Monty's birthday. # Eardrum Blaster - Monty starts using speakers instead of headphones and everybody gets annoyed. # You Won't Believe What This Teenager Does! - Monty clickbaits Eric Cartman to Peppatown. # The Truth - Monty's secrets are leaked by Tyson and Monty can't stop it from spreading all over New Pig City. Also, it's said that every episode name was supposed to begin with "The" but Monty wanted "original episode names" so they didn't. # Tropes - Monty uses every TV Trope he can think of. # The Official Season Finale - Hosted By Tyson - Tyson sends Monty on a bus three episodes later and hosts the supposed season finale. # The Pou - Tyson finds a baby Pou on the street and adopts it. He then gains psychic powers. # Mousetraps - Tyson replaces the TV with a Doormouse. # Ultimate Crossover Land - Monty comes back - and he brings a few TV character sets with him. He also has a pet Pou. # The REAL Season Finale - Monty sends Tyson to the next season and hosts the next supposed season finale. Season 2 # There is No Episode - The episode is lost and Monty and Tyson try to bring it back. Meanwhile, they encounter a few other shows. # Trip to Pepperoni - Monty sees if he can find houses for rent in Pepperoni. Meanwhile, Tyson is looking for better apartments in Peppery. # Tyson Chicken - Tyson turns into a chicken. # Till I Collapse - Monty gets sick. # Riot - Monty goes on strike against New Pig City's living situations. # Not Gonna Die - Monty visits Peppa Pig in the hospital. # There is No Plot - There's an episode this time, but nobody can tell what's going on. The Monty Pig Movie Main article: The Monty Pig Movie Season 3 # Monty Falls in Love - Monty finds the love of his life. # Part One - Tyson does everything to create a cliffhanger. SPOILER: He ends up succeeding at the very end when he pushes Monty down a hill on a skateboard. :RELIOPS # Lil' Cutie - Everybody keeps calling Tyson 'cute'. # Tyson Falls in Love - Tyson falls in love with the little sister of Monty's love interest. # Non-graduation Day - Monty gets kicked out of Playgroup with no warning whatsoever. The last three episodes of Season 3 are banned. Even the channels that do air banned episodes have not aired these.Category:The Monty Pig Show